


Ancient Viewing

by Vigilant_Schemer



Series: National Secrets [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crying, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Original Hetalia Character(s), Protective Grandparents, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Secrets, Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vigilant_Schemer/pseuds/Vigilant_Schemer
Summary: While the nations of today's world read about each other's secrets, the nations of the past watch on in anticipation as there plan unfolds.





	1. God's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to my other story The Secrets Hidden Within The Diaries Of The Nations, so you should go read that one first so that you're not confused. In this, you will read about the ancient nation's reactions to their children/grandchildren reactions to each other's secrets. The best part? They don't know about all of the secrets. So most of them will be a surprise to them. After all, they can't watch their children/grandchildren 24/7 besides if they knew everything were would the fun be? The really obvious secrets they'll know about, but the subtle ones will be a complete surprise. Also, I'll only be using the ancients that I'm most familiar with, so if one of your favourite ancients isn't in here that's why.

"So let me get this straight-" Burkhard began only to be cut off by Athena giggling. 

"Good luck with that" She said teasingly causing the German to roll his eyes in exasperation before he returned his attention to the largely grinning Romulus, who was practically vibrating with excitement while clutching a plainly covered book to his chest. 

"God came to you and told you that we had to interfere with our children's, or in your case grandchildren's, lives by having them read a book filled with each other's secrets via diary entries and statements" He said slowly as if talking to a child and all Romulus did was nod excitedly as he bounced in place. 

"Isn't it perfect? With this, we'll be able to help them heal and they will all become closer to each other!" He exclaimed excitedly causing the other ancients to sigh. 

"Or it could cause discord and for their situations to worsen" Genevieve said seriously causing the Roman to pout childishly. 

"But It's Gods decree" He protested weakly causing the others to give him very unimpressed looks.

"Yeah, and where's your proof?" Akila asked only for a bolt of lightning to strike the ground right next to her causing her to jump and land in Athena's arms. Both women were staring at the scorched ground with wide eyes. 

"Okay, we believe you!" The two women shouted in unison as they shuffled away. The other ancients just sighed before nodding in agreement causing Romulus' smile to return. He put the book under his arm before he cupped his hands together and caused a small ball of light to appear in his hands surprising the others. 

"Alright, we'll leave them a message via this ball of light. So that when they have their next meeting it will relay the message and give them the book. Also, it will temporarily freeze time outside of the conference building" He said all in one breathe causing the others to become even more baffled than they already were. 

"How did you do that?" Burkhard asked slowly causing Romulus to give him a deadpanned look. 

"Magic" He said simply causing Burkhard to huff in annoyance, though his lip did twitch in amusement when he heard Alicia mutter 'That's my line' under her breath. 

"Alright let's record the message" Romulus said excitedly and though everyone sighed in exasperation they complied and walked over to help record the message. Once that was done Romulus clapped his hands causing the ball of light and the book to disappear. 

"Awesome, now we just have to wait till the next world meeting" Romulus said excitedly causing the others to groan, except for Andriy who gave the Roman a deadpanned look. 

"You do know that the next world meeting is 3 months away right?" He asked rhetorically causing Romulus to give him a horrified expression while everyone else laughed. 

 


	2. The Start

"Finally the day has arrived!" Romulus said excitedly as he practically pushed everyone towards the viewing pool so that they could watch "their plan" unfold. 

"Romulus I know you like showing off your superior strength and all, but if you don't stop pushing me right now I will burn your cape" Burkhard threatened causing the Roman to freeze, which gave everyone enough time to escape the man's grasp. 

"You wouldn't" Romulus said with narrowed eyes causing Burkhard to give him a deadpanned look. 

"Try me" Was all he said before he and the others took a seat around the viewing pool. After standing in shock for a few minutes Romulus joined them. He waved his hand to turn on the pool and immediately they saw what they knew was a normal world meeting, it wasn't all that different then what there's used to look like back in the day. 

_Arthur, Francis and Alfred were having a three-way argument that was going absolutely nowhere, Matthew was trying and failing to get anyone's attention, Gilbert was boasting very very loudly about how awesome he truly was and Ludwig was about ten seconds away from blowing a gasket and shouting at everyone to shut the hell up.  
_

"They get just as much work done during these meetings as we used" Athena chuckled in amusement causing the others to snort in amusement/agreement. 

 _Suddenly a bright white light appeared in the middle of the conference table practically blinding everyone present._  

"Really Romulus? You could have blinded the poor dears" Genevieve scolded causing Romulus to give her a sheepish look. 

_"Hello Nations of the world!!!"  Romulus' voice boomed throughout the room causing Feliciano and Lovino's bodies to stiffen in shock as their eyes widen to the size of saucers._

Romulus smiled brightly at the sight of his grandsons, he really did miss them maybe after this he should go down to visit them. Or maybe not he thought with a wince, Lovino might just throw something at him for this and he wouldn't exactly put it past Feliciano to do the same. 

_"We the ancients have noticed that some of you have been suffering in silence, we have devised a plan to rectify this"  Alicia's voice echoed and this time it was the UK brothers who's eyes widened as they all stifled a gasp._

Alicia smiled softly at the sight of her sons, she so badly wanted to pull them into a hug and then scold them for being so awful to each other. Especially Allistor, he's the oldest and he should know better. 

_Another bright white light appeared, this one left behind an old worn out looking book with a plain cover.  
_

_"It pains us greatly to see our children suffer in such a way and not being able to trust anyone enough to turn to them for help"  Ayiana's voice echoed which caused Alfred and Matthew's eyes to widen and slightly tear up._

Ayiana sighed softly with a warm smile on her face as she stared at her sons, she couldn't believe just how strong they had both become. She couldn't be more proud of them. 

_"This book contains diary entries as well as statements about all of the Nations who are suffering, by reading it we hope that you can better understand them"  Burkhard's voice echoed which caused Gilbert's eyes to widen in shock while Ludwig frowned slightly in confusion._

Burkhard smiled faintly, he greatly missed his children and it pained him that Ludwig could not remember him. He glanced towards Roderich, Vash and Lillie and though they hid it better he could tell they were just as shocked as Gilbert was to hear his voice. 

_"You will not be allowed to leave this building until you have finished reading this book"  Athena's voice echoed causing Hercules to look up in shocked wonder._

Athena smiled warmly at her son, she missed him very much and she so badly wanted to give him a big hug. A small giggle suddenly escaped her when she noticed the cat that was sitting on her sons head, she always found it amusing that he had inherited her love for cats. 

_"We love you our children and we are so very proud of all of you!!!"  All of their voices echoed in unison before the light vanished and left the room in dead silence._

"Why didn't I get to leave a separate message?" Akila suddenly asked causing Erik, Genevieve and Andriy to make sounds of agreement to which Romulus just shrugged. 

"No time?" He said though it sounded more like a question than a statement which caused the four of them to glare at him, which greatly amused the others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the ancients that will primarily be in this story are:
> 
> Rome - Romulus 
> 
> Ancient Greece - Athena
> 
> Ancient Egypt - Akila 
> 
> Germania - Burkhard
> 
> Gaul - Genevieve
> 
> Britannia - Alicia 
> 
> Kievan Rus' - Andriy
> 
> Scandinavia - Erik
> 
> Native America - Ayiana
> 
> Other's may or may not make an appearance, it really depends on the flow of the story and my knowledge of the ancient. With that said I hope you like the cast.


	3. Shipping

_After a good twenty minutes of silence Arthur finally cleared his throat and hesitantly picked up the book so that he could read the first entry, everyone was far too stunned to stop him._

"By the way Romulus, what kind of entries are in the book?" Alicia questioned causing Romulus to scratch the back of his head sheepishly. 

"I don't actually know, when I tried to look at the pages they were all blank" He explained causing the others to either pout or sigh in disappointment. 

_**Dear Diary,**   
**Sometimes I wonder if I could just be as happy and carefree as Veneziano, if I could finally find someone who would love me like everyone loves him... - Romano** _

Romulus frowned sadly at this. 

_Lovino's face went scarlet and he shrunk into his seat, he seemed determined to ignore everyone's stares._

_"Fratello" Feliciano mumbled sadly while placing his hand on his brother's shoulder but Lovino quickly shrugged his hand off._

_"Forget it, it doesn't mean anything" He growled out harshly before giving Arthur a not so subtle hint to move on. Both Feliciano and Antonio were giving him concerned looks but the stubborn Italian seemed to be completely oblivious to it._

Romulus' concern for his grandson grew. 

_**Dear Diary,**   
**Today will be the day I am noticed by someone. - Canada** _

Ayiana sighed softly at this, it hurt her heart a great deal when she saw just how many people ignored her eldest son or mistook him for his brother. 

_"Who?" Practically every nation asked in unison causing Matthew to shrink into his seat and a few key Nations eyebrows to twitch.  
_

_"Canada! You know Matthew Williams the coolest big brother ever!" Alfred shouted as he stood up from his chair and gestured dramatically to Matthew who was now sporting a scarlet blush._

Ayiana smiled largely at this while some of the other ancients nodded in approval. 

_All the other nations who actually remembered Matthew smiled at the blushing Canadian. While everyone else apologized for forgetting about him._

"I really don't get how so many people can forget about Matthew" Alicia commented causing a few people to nod in agreement. 

"Maybe it's because he's so soft-spoken compared to his brother?" Genevieve suggested and everyone either nodded or shrugged except for Ayiana who just frowned. 

_**Dear Diary,**  
 **I know it sounds rude when I call him a brat. It is the only way that I can tell him that I love him, without saying it out loud. It might make me sound a little too attached to him. - Turkey**   _

Athena's eyes sparkled slightly at this causing Akila and Romulus to lean away from her, they both knew that Athena was a very passionate shipper. They glanced over at Genevieve who had perked up slightly but wasn't nearly as interested as Athena. 

_Hercules blushed scarlet at the sort of declaration of love. He glanced shyly at a blushing and stuttering Sadik. Before he grabbed Sadik by his jacket collar and pulled him into a searing kiss._

Athena stood up and started running around screaming something about shipping it causing the others to sigh in embarrassment. They decided to just continue watching which would hopefully give Athena enough time to calm down. 

_Sadik froze for a good solid minute before he deepened the kiss. Of course, while this was going on almost all of the other nations were making cat calls and wolf whistles, a few others were taking a million pictures._

_When the Turk and Greek finally pulled away Hercules gave Sadik a lazy but loving grin._

_"I love you to you fucking bastard" He said cheekily before kissing Sadik's cheek._

Everyone winced when Athena just shrieked even louder. 

_Sadik then placed Hercules onto his lap causing the Grecian to smile lazily as he grabbed the cat that he had been petting before snuggling into Sadik's chest which earned them a few awes from the other nations._

Athena plopped down between Romulus and Akila as she tried to catch her breathe, the wide smile not leaving her face. 

_"You can continue now Arthur" Hercules said sleepily. Arthur just nodded before going back to the book.  
_

_**Dear Diary,**   
**I won't admit it, but I really miss this... fucking bastard - Greece** _

Athena thankfully didn't start running around again she just giggled and clasped her hands together giddily. 

_Hercules gave Sadik a cheeky grin before snuggling even further into his chest making the Turk grin._

_**Dear Diary,**   
**I caught Romano crying again. He wouldn't tell me why or what's wrong. He just stands there crying - Spain** _

Romulus frowned sadly at this. 

_Before anyone could say anything Lovino stood up from his chair and stormed out of the room, Feliciano and Antonio quickly following after him._

Romulus' frown deepened and some of the other ancients also shared concerned looks. 

_"I think now would be a good time to take a break" Ludwig said softly and everyone nodded before they all began leaving the room. Arthur was the only one left it seemed like he couldn't tare his eyes away from the next entry._

Alicia raised a curious eyebrow at this. 

_"Angleterre? Are you coming?" Francis asked as he poked his head back into the room. Arthur blinked out of his shock before nodding slowly._

_"Yes I'm coming" he said while getting up and placing the book back down on the table before following Francis out of the room and to the cafeteria._

"Whose entry do you think Arthur was staring at?" Alicia questioned causing the others to furrow their eyebrows in thought. 

"It could be one of his kids or his brothers, or even Francis" Erik commented causing the others to slowly nod in agreement, those seemed the most likely. 

"So what do we do while they eat lunch?" Burkhard asked causing a very awkward silence to fill the room. They hadn't thought about that, they didn't want to watch them eat so would they just sit there and wait for them to return to the meeting room?

"We could see where Lovino ran off to?" Romulus prompted hopefully causing the others to sigh before nodding in agreement, it sadly made the most sense. Romulus grinned before he tapped the viewing pool so that it would locate Lovinio specifically. 


	4. Malice Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes one of the many scenes that were not in the original story.

_Lovino was racing down the halls before he suddenly ducked into a room that looked like an old meeting room that hadn't been used in a while. He took in a deep breath before he locked the door and then walked over to the table and collapsed into one of the many chairs. He grasped his hands together when they started shaking._

Romulus bit his lip as he stared at his grandson, he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up and saw that Burkhard was giving him a soft look which caused a faint smile to appear on the Roman's face before he glanced back at the viewing pool, Burkhard's hand didn't leave his shoulder. 

_Lovino was taking deep measured breaths as he taped his thigh in a pattern._

"4, 7, 8" Andriy muttered to himself causing the others to give him confused looks. 

"That's the pattern he's tapping, it matches his breathing as well" He said with a faint blush on his face, he hadn't realized he had spoken aloud. 

"That's a common technique to help with anxiety" Romulus said, having seen Lovino do this multiple times. 

_Lovino jumped suddenly when someone started pounding on the door, his breath hitched slightly before he slipped his hand into his pocket and started fiddling with something._

_"Lovino! We know you're in there please let us in, we just want to hep!" Antonio shouted from the other side of the door with Feliciano chiming in agreement causing a glare to appear on Lovino's face._

Romulus sighed softly, he just knew that Lovino was going to lash out and push the two of them away. 

_"Fuck off you bastards I want to be alone!" He shouted not moving from his seat, his glare focused squarely on the door._

_"But fratello-" Feliciano began but Lovino quickly cut him off._

_"Leave!" He barked and there was silence on the other side for a while before eventually, the two walked away. Once the two of them were gone Lovino's shoulders slumped as he leaned back in the chair and shut his eyes with a grimace on his face._

Romulus suddenly reached over and tapped the viewing pool much to the others confusion especially since the scene didn't change. 

_"Your so pathetic"_

Everyone other then Romulus jumped when they realized they could hear the Italian's thought. 

_"All you do is push others away, no wonder your always alone"_

_Lovino grit his teeth but didn't move from his position._

_"I bet everyone hates you and wants you to fade"_

_"I mean they have Feliciano so why would they need you?"_

_Lovino slumped forward and clutched his hands together._

_"There has to be a reason why no one calls you Italy"_

_"Your the replaceable one"_

_"You could fade and no one would care"_

_"That's not true" Lovino mutter but his thoughts fought back, but this time they sounded like Antonio._

_"Of course it is silly, even I prefer Feli over you!"_

_Lovino stiffened._

_"Why do you think I wanted to trade with Roderich? I wanted the better brother and you weren't it"_

_"But in the end, I got stuck with you and you made my life hell!"_

_A sob escaped Lovino._

_"Why couldn't you be perfect like Feli? You just made everything so difficult"_

_"Thats why everyone hates you!"_

_Another sob escaped Lovino as he shook his head, but his thought weren't done and this time it was Feliciano's voice._

_"Why don't you just fade and let me have full control?"_

_Suddenly his phone started vibrating causing Lovino to snap out of his thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone and saw that Matthew had texted him._

_**You missed lunch are you okay?** _

_Lovino took a deep breathe before he sent a text back._

_**I'm fine** _

_He then scrubbed his tears away and stood up before he headed out of the room, he needed to wash up before the meeting resumed._

Romulus sobbed as he stared at his grandson, he knew he was hurting but he never realized how bad his own self hatred was. Burkhard and Athena wrapped their arms around the sobbing Roman in an attempt to comfort him while the others just stared at him sympathetically. 

Akila reached over and double tapped the viewing pool, so that it would go back to the meeting room and so the thoughts would be turned off. Maybe some more entries would distract the grieving Roman. She had never seen him cry so hard before, except for when he reunited with his brother. 

Speaking of which maybe they should track him down so that he could watch this with them she mused to herself, maybe he could help comfort Romulus. 


	5. Guilt And Laughter

_After everyone returned from lunch they all noticed how Lovino was sitting far away from Feliciano and Antonio, who were sharing concerned looks, and how Arthur was staring at the book sadly while occasionally glancing at an oblivious Gilbert._

Burkhard stiffened slightly. 

_"Alright, who's reading next?" Ludwig asked while holding up the book, Ivan was the first person to raise his hand._

_"I will, da" He said while taking the book out of Ludwig's hand before opening it up. However, when he saw the first entry his eyes widened in shock and they snapped up to glance at Gilbert before returning to the book as he hesitantly reads the entry._  

Burkhard's concern grew. 

_**Dear Diary,**   
**The locals set me on fire again... But this time they tied me up so I could not move. My whole body is sore and my hair is shorter... after they realized I could not die from fire, they threw me into the water... I cannot swim... But I also cannot drown... I was just there struggling for hours... Until Vati came... He looked so angry... And called me stupid... All this is happening because of my eye colour... Why did God curse me? What had I done? - Prussia** _

Burkhard winced, he definitely could have handled that better. He was pointedly ignoring the disappointed looks the others were giving him, he knew he fucked up but he didn't need them to remind him of that fact. 

_Gilbert flinched violently at the entry as everyone stared at him sympathetically, which he seemed to be ignoring. Though he did relax slightly when Roderich took his hand into his own._

Akila side eyed Athena to see if she would go on another shipping frenzy but her surprise the Grecian just had a faint frown on her face. 

_"Bruder, why did you never say anything?" Ludwig asked worriedly causing Gilbert to give him a large fake smile._

Burkhard winced at the sight. 

_"It doesn't matter any more West, the Awesome me has totally let it go" He said cheerfully, the obvious lie was acknowledged by everyone but no one chose to bring it up._

"He's a bad liar" Burkhard muttered to himself as he shook his head. 

_Ivan bit his lip as he stared down at the next entry, his eyes briefly looked at Yao before once again returning to the book.  
_

Everyone stiffened at this, Yao was a dear friend to all of them and they all knew just how painful the man's past was so they instantly began to worry for the Asian. 

_**Dear Diary,**   
**When I wished for Japan to grow up and be big and strong, I wasn't wishing for this... - China** _

Everyone sighed sympathetically. 

_Yao winced slightly and Kiku looked away guiltily.  An awkward silence filled the room and no one seemed willing to break it. Ivan reached over and squeezed Yao's shoulder before looking at the next entry, he instantly winced at what he saw which Yao was quick to notice._

Andriy stiffened worriedly. 

_"Ivan what's wrong~Aru?" He asked which caused everyone to look at Ivan._

_"This entry is mine" Ivan said shakily before reading the entry aloud._

Andriy's worry grew. 

_**Dear Diary,**   
**Today I got lost outside in the woods. I tried to call out for somebody, but then I remembered there is no one. I was out there all alone; always alone. Will it be like this forever? - Russia** _

Andriy choked back a whimper as he wrapped his arms around himself, Erik wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders but he was completely oblivious to it. 

_Ivan placed the book down on the table while ignoring everyone's sympathetic looks. He glanced up when Yao placed his hand on his shoulder._

_"You're not alone anymore Ivan" Yao whispered softly making a faint smile appear on the Russians face._

Andriy sighed softly and smiled at the sight, mentally thanking Yao for being there for his son. 

_While they were distracted Alfred grabbed the book and opened it up to the next entry. Only to bite his lip in an attempt not to burst out laughing, his efforts were fruitless because Matthew noticed instantly.  
_

Everyone raised a curious eyebrow at this.

_"What is it?" He whispered only for Alfred to shake his head with an amused grin on his face before he read the entry aloud._

_**Dear Diary,**   
**Why do people suck so much? - Romano** _

This caused everyone to burst out laughing. 

_This caused everyone to start laughing except Lovino who was as red as a tomato.  
_

_"Libro bastard" He huffed while shrinking into his seat which only made everyone laugh more._  

"Did he just call the book a bastard?" Akila asked in amusement to which Romulus just nodded through his laughter. 

_Alfred glanced at the next entry and snickered to himself a little bit before reading the entry aloud._

_**Dear Diary,**   
**Today we all played Monopoly together. It was really fun! But I think America and China took it a little too seriously. - Veneziano** _

_Everyone couldn't help but snicker at this._

_This made everyone laugh, including Yao and Alfred. They laughed so hard it took a while for them to calm down, by the time everyone had calmed down Ludwig decide now was a good time to stop for the day_.  

_As everyone was leaving Alfred couldn't help but glance at the next entry. His eyes widened before they snapped to stare at the retreating figure of his favourite uncle. His surprised expression quickly morphed into a sad one. He closed the book before quickly leaving the room to catch up with his brother._

Alicia stiffened worriedly. 

"So... Now what?" Genevieve asked causing everyone to glance at each other in confusion. 

"I guess we take a break and wait for them to pick this back up in the morning" Burkhard said and everyone slowly nodded in agreement before they all dispersed. Burkhard reached over to shut the vision pool off and as he got up he noticed that Akila was talking softly with Romulus. 

The Roman pursed his lips thoughtfully before nodding causing a grin to appear on the Egyptian woman's face before she ran off causing Burkhard to raise a confused eyebrow, but eventually, he just shrugged he would probably find out tomorrow. 


	6. Some Changes

When morning finally arrived everyone made their way back to the viewing pool only to pause in shock as they took in the changes. 

The viewing pool was no longer on the ground, instead, it was suspended up in the air. Also in front of it was two couches and two love seats. Standing in front of it was a very proud looking Akila. 

"Akila? What did you do to the viewing pool?" Athena questioned as she approached her friend who just gave her a wide smile. 

"I figured that sitting on the ground for hours on end would start to get annoying so with a little help I decided to make our viewing experience a lot more comfortable" She said cheerfully causing smiles to appear on the others faces, Akila was always looking out for others. 

"Thank you Akila, this is a massive improvement. But who did you get to help you?" Romulus asked as he plopped down onto one of the couches. 

"That would be me" An Italian accented voice said as someone stepped out from behind the viewing pool. Romulus shot up in shock while the eyes of the others widened slightly. 

"Hello brother" Remus said in amusement as he stopped next to Akila with a warm smile on his face, which quickly turned to panic when Romulus swept him up into a nearly crushing hug. Akila just took a step back as Romulus squeezed the air out of his brother. 

"Ro... need... air!" Remus choked out causing Romulus let him go which lead to the poor man falling to the ground. Everyone couldn't help but snicker while Romulus rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, he might have been a little too enthusiastic. 

"Sorry" He said causing Remus to give him a deadpanned look before he sighed in exasperation as Akila helped him to his feet. 

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to it" He drawled causing an embarrassed blush to appear on the Roman's face, much to everyone's amusement. 

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, Rem, cause seeing you embarrass Romulus is always amusing, but you usually only hang out with the... uh, you know" Athena said as she approached the Roman who just smiled faintly, of course, he knew what she meant. 

She was talking about the non-nations, the immortals who never had the honour of being a full personification. They were a tight-knit bunch, and most were bitter of the actual personification's believing that they didn't deserve the title. And while it was true he mainly spent his time with them he did on occasion visit the former nations. 

"Akila told me about what was going on and I decided that I would join you lot" He explained which made Romulus grin widely before he grabbed his brothers arm and dragged him over to the couch to sit next to him. 

Everyone chuckled in amusement before taking their own seats, Akila turned on the viewing pool before she sat down. Thankfully the meeting room was still empty so they hadn't missed anything important. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seating Arrangements:
> 
> Athena & Akila
> 
> Remus & Romulus & Burkhard
> 
> Genevieve & Alicia & Anyiana
> 
> Erik & Andriy


	7. Sadness And Laughter With A Side Of Shipping

_The first person to enter the meeting room was Alfred who began to rearrange the chairs._

"Ayiana what exactly is your son doing?" Remus asked as he, and everyone else, blinked at the screen in confusion. And all Ayiana could do was shrug, she knew just as much as they did. 

_When the other nations entered the meeting room they seemed just as baffled at the American's actions as they were._

"Wait I think he's making it so neither Francis or Allistor is sitting next to Arthur" Genevieve commented as she leaned in closer. 

"He did see what the next entry would be, maybe he's trying to prevent a fight" Erik remarked. 

_"Alfred you bloody wanker what are you doing?" Arthur asked baffled as he took his seat next to the American. Said American just gave him a large smile._

_"Don't worry about it Artie" He said cheerfully which caused Arthur's eyebrow to twitch angrily._

_"What have I told you about calling me that!" Arthur yelled angrily causing Alfred to laugh. It seemed like Arthur was about to start ranting but Ludwig was quick to stop that in its tracks by getting everyone's attention._

_"I would like to read Ludwig" Francis said only for Alfred stand up and start waving his arms about.  
_

Everyone raised an eyebrow at this, maybe it was more than just a fight he was worried about. 

_"No, you can't!" Alfred shouted worriedly causing everyone to give him confused looks._

_"And why not Alfred?" Francis asked with a baffled look on his face._

_"Because.. um.. uh... My bro Mattie totally want's to read but... uh, he was too worried everyone would ignore him to ask" Alfred stuttered out before plastering on a large grin as he sunk down into his chair._

"Bad delivery but good excuse" Remus commented offhandedly and the others nodded in agreement. 

_Matthew raised an eyebrow at his brother but accepted the book from Ludwig none the less. The Canadian's eyes widened a fraction when he read the entry._

_"It's not a diary entry, but a statement" He said which caused a few more nations to become much more interested in what it was._

The ancients also became more interested. 

**_She's the Jeanne to his Francis. He loved and adored her while she was alive. He still loves and adores her even in death. Allistor will never say it out loud, but sometimes he asks for her guidance when he really needs it. He misses her._ **

Alicia and Genevieve frowned sadly at this. 

"Well now we know why Alfred didn't want Francis to read or for him and Allistor to be next to Arthur" Ayiana said softly and the others just nodded, except for Genevieve and Alicia who were lost in their own heads. 

_Arthur flinched violently as he noticed the devastated expressions on both Allistor's face and on Francis'.  Matthew gave Francis a concerned look before he glanced down at the next entry and his eyes softened further as he glanced at his brother._

Ayiana clasped her hands together worriedly. 

**_He remembers the warmth of his mother's love and he misses her greatly._ **

Ayiana sighed softly at this, she missed him as well. 

 _Alfred frowned sadly at this. He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his brother giving him a soft smile which he returned._   

_"Can I read now birdie?" Gilbert asked and Matthew nodded before he handed his friend the book. The Prussian eagerly glanced at the next entry only to bite his lip to keep himself from laughing._

Everyone subconsciously relaxed at this, laughter was a good sign. 

_"Oh, Mein Gott" He whispered to himself trying hard not to laugh which caused his brother and Roderich to give him confused looks. He cleared his throat and with great difficulty read the entry aloud._

**_Germany had a huge somewhat awkward crush on France._ **

Everyone burst out laughing at this except for Burkhard who just groaned. 

_Ludwig's whole face went bright red as everyone began to laugh. Everyone but Feliciano who was frowning grumpily to himself._

Romulus and Remus shared an amused expression at this. 

_"I never knew you thought of me in such a way Ludwig" Francis said teasingly which only made Ludwig's face go even brighter as he chanted nein under his breath over and over again._

"Poor Ludwig" Akila giggled in amusement. 

_Gilbert laughed some more before he glanced at the next entry. His eyes widened in surprise before a sly smirk appeared on his face._

A few people raised curious eyebrows at this. 

**Dear Diary,**

**Remember that proposal of Spain's? I never said no... - Romano**

Everyone winced when Athena squealed and started running around screaming about shipping it. Everyone just chose to ignore her, it has become far too common for them to really care anymore. 

_Lovino's face went bright red before he ran straight out of the meeting room with Antonio hot on his heels._

Athena just squealed louder. 

_"I think now would be a good time to break for lunch" Ludwig said, his still a little pink before he got up and power walked out of the room Feliciano following him._

Romulus and Remus tried to smother their smirks at this. 

 _Everyone shared a look before shrugging and getting up and leaving the room. Before he got up Gilbert glanced at the entry and couldn't help but to smirk at what he saw, his eyes trailed away from the entry to stare at the retreating figures of two of the Nordic's._  

Erik raised a curious eyebrow at this, Gilbert didn't seem shocked or sad so it was probably a happy entry. Probably. 

"So we could either take a break or we could stalk one of the kids" Romulus commented which caused the others to give him a deadpanned look. 

"Break it is then" He remarked before he dragged Remus off so that they could chat. The others eventually formed their own little groups and started talking about what they had seen so far. 


	8. Laughter And Conflicting Emotions

_Once everyone returned from lunch they all noticed a few things. 1) Feliciano was clinging onto Ludwig who's face was still bright red,_

Athena squeaked softly to herself, the only thing stopping her from running around again was Akila's hand on her shoulder. 

_2) Antonio was hugging Lovino so tightly it looked like the poor Italian would faint,_

Athena squeaked again while Remus and Romulus shared a soft look. 

_and 3) Gilbert kept snickering to himself as if he knew something no one else did._

Everyone raised a curious eyebrow at this. 

_Without bothering to ask Francis quickly grabbed the book and an amused expression appeared on his face._

Everyone tilted their heads to the sides curiously at this. 

_He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention before he began to read._

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_For future reference, getting Sweden drunk and taking him out dancing is great for blackmail pictures. Last night was the best night ever. - Denmark_ **

Everyone burst out laughing at this, none louder than Erik. 

_A faint blush appeared on Berwald's cheeks as he looks away from everyone who was laughing, Mathias, however, was laughing the loudest. That is until Lukas grabbed his tie and began strangling him._

Everyone's laughter abruptly stopped and a disappointed frown appeared on Erik's face. 

_"Stupid Dane" He muttered before letting go of his tie. Mathias just laughed it off, though this smile appeared to be extremely fake. The only ones to notice seemed to be Alfred and Gilbert who shared a meaningful look._

Erik sighed sadly at this, Mathias had a horrible habit of bottling all of his pain up so that no one would ever see it. 

_Francis glanced down at the next entry and smiled softly at it._

**_Dear Diary,_ **

**_I tried to speak Spanish today. I messed up really bad, but Spain still seemed really happy that I at least tried it. He's really weird, but that's not really a bad thing, I guess. - Romano_ **

Athena clasped her hands to together as she practically vibrated in her seat. Remus and Romulus just shared amused smiles at this. 

_Lovino groaned in despair as Antonio hugged him even tighter, it looked like Antonio was trying to squeeze all of the air out of the Italian._

"Poor Lovino" Remus quipped in amusement. 

_The Italian's eyes narrowed as he noticed the smile that Francis was giving him before he read the next entry._

**_Lovino's a baby whisperer. No matter what's wrong with a baby (tired/hungry/wet/whatnot), he knows exactly what to do to make them happy. He loses the ability once the kid gets old enough to talk._ **

Almost everyone cooed at this, it was just too cute not to. 

_"Aw, Lovi that's so cute!!" Antonio gushed happily with a few other countries nodding in agreement. Poor Lovino looked like his face would never stop being red._

_"That's it give me that damn book I'm going to burn it!" He screamed while trying to pounce at Francis who squeaked loudly and threw the book at Alfred whose eyes widened comically._

"I don't blame him, its almost like the book is targeting him" Genevieve said sympathetically causing the others to nod in agreement. 

_Antonio quickly pulled Lovino back into his seat so that he wouldn't hurt anyone._

_"Quick Alfred read the next entry before Lovino loses it" Matthew whispered hurriedly and Alfred quickly opened the book and read the next entry._

**_America misses his hippie days._ **

Everyone laughed at this, none louder then Ayiana. 

_Alfred's face instantly went bright red as everyone else laughed, even Lovino had stopped struggling in Antonio's arms so that he could laugh. Alfred cleared his throat and read the next entry while trying to hide his blushing face._

"Poor Alfie" Ayiana cooed softly in amusement. 

_**Prussia was always very jealous each time Austria got married. Not only was he in love with the man, but he also knew that he was the only one who could make Austria truly happy.**   
_

An unreadable expression appeared on Burkhard's face at this, he really didn't know how to feel about his son's relationship. He knew Roderich's track record with relationships and he was worried that Gilbert would get hurt in the long run. 

_Gilbert's face went bright red while a few countries cooed over how cute he was, his blush grew, even more, when he noticed the cocky look that Roderich was giving him._

_"I think now's a good time to stop for the night!" Gilbert shouted before grabbing Alfred and Mathias by the arm's and running out of the room. A few people laughed at this before they eventually followed suit and left the meeting room._

"I propose we go see what those three are up to" Romulus prompted causing the others to nod in agreement. He grinned and hopped up so that he could tap the viewing pool so that it would track down Alfred, Gilbert and Mathias. 


End file.
